


Caraïbes

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [26]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cressi Week 2k19, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Cristiano manquait la mer, alors ils y sont allés en vacances.





	Caraïbes

**Author's Note:**

> 1 er Jour : Bleu comme la mer

Léo voyait tous les jours la mer, depuis son balcon et même le porche de sa villa. À Turin, et même à Madrid, elle n’étais pas présente. Parfois elle manquait à Cristiano, lui qui avait grandi sur Madère. Alors pour leurs vacances, ils décidèrent de partir aux Caraïbes, deux semaines juste eux, les enfants, et une étendue bleue à perte de vue.

En arrivant sur l’une des îles de l’archipel, le taxi les déposa devant leur demeure pour leur séjour, le turinois fut émerveillé. Elle était si claire, si belle, si… bleue ! Les enfants étaient eux contents, et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la plage privatisée, se jetant à l’eau en oubliant totalement qu’ils étaient habillés. Des cris de joies fusèrent, et les deux footballeurs ne purent que sourire face à tant de mignonnerie. Ils se chargèrent de monter les affaires, choisissant les chambres pour qu’il n’y ait de bataille, et furent content de trouver les placards pleins. Des pâtes sur le feu, les enfants séchés et mis devant la télévision, ils eurent enfin un moment pour eux.

Ronaldo était sur la véranda qui donnait sur mer, buvant une boisson et tout simplement admirant la vue. Léo s’approcha de son petit-ami, et entoura sa taille de ses bras, lui donnant des baisers papillons dan le cou. Le portugais frissona, et se retourna pour pouvoir embrasser pleinement son homme.

Quelques instants, ou minutes, après, ils furent sortient de leur bulles par Matéo, le premier de Messi, crier un « Beurk ! » en les voyants. Les deux adultes rigolèrent, et allèrent mettre la table. 

Le lendemain, ne fut que détente, parce que le voyage les avaient épuisés. Le sur-lendemain aussi, et ainsi passa presque toutes les deux semaines. Sea, eat, sleep, repeat. Le dernier soir, ils décidèrent de confier les enfants à une garderie, pour pouvoir profiter d’une soirée en amoureux. 

La table fut dressée sur la plage, des pétales de fleurs locales entre bougies et couverts. Les plats venaient d’un restaurant traditionnel, et le vin amené d’Argentine. Le dîner fut calme, à l’image des vagues mourant lentement contre le sable. 

Puis alors qu’ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Lionel se mit à genoux devant Cristiano, et n’eut besoin de dire un mot que déjà le portugais cria « Oui ! » dans la nuit. Le barcelonais sortit la bague, et la passa à l’annulaire de son désormais mari.

« Et maintenant, si on allait profiter du fait que les gosses ne soient pas ici ? » proposa Ronaldo, en entraînant Messi vers la villa, tout en l’embrassant.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
